1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf clubs, and, more particularly, to clubs which may be used for a multiplicity of functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current regulations call for a maximum of 14 golf clubs to be used by a golfer during a round of golf. Typically, a set of golf clubs ranges from a putter through clubs designed for various distances and degrees of loft to woods, which are used for the longest distance shots. The putter, of course, is used for the final shots taken on or around a putting green.
The putter, in particular, is fabricated in numerous different configurations designed by different experts and often carrying a famous golfer's name. The various designs are intended to improve accuracy, enable better control of distance and angle, and in general to enable the golfer to perform better on the green or in the near vicinity of the green. These designs also include different configurations of club shafts and head angles ranging from straight shafts mounted generally perpendicular to the club head to some shafts which are rather extreme in their appearance. Either the hosel or the shaft may go through a plurality of angles or bends between the club head and the grip end of the shaft.
Numerous studies have shown that the majority of the strokes in golf occur within 100 yards of the hole. Many of these are from the fringe or the rough area adjacent the green. Thus the design of clubs used for putting or for approach shots is critical in keeping the golfers' scores within a reasonable range.
In the past, very little attention has been directed toward the solution of the problem of designing a putting head which is particularly useful in the fringe or the longer grass area usually surrounding the putting surface of the green in addition to conventional putter function. One attempt at such a solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,202 of Jacobson in which a putter is designed with an elevated putting face raised from the putting surface, and supported between a pair of circular or semi-circular disks. While such a design may have some efficacy in avoiding problems with the height of fringe area grass, it has the disadvantage that the disk members fail to provide a suitable contact surface with the green or fringe requiring an exact angular position of the club head during the putting stroke. This makes it difficult for the average golfer to use the club effectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,122 of Longo has a head designed to function effectively, both on the green and on the fringe as well as in the higher grass areas surrounding a green, which comprises a rectangular body with a flat base. The putter head is provided with a flat planar base having spaced parallel longitudinal grooves extending in the direction of movement of the putter head in play. The purpose of these grooves is to serve to part the grass blades to facilitate movement of the putter head through the taller grass of the fringe or adjacent rough. The putter head is also provided with a pick-up receptacle for the ball at its rear edge. None of these features are present in the club of the present invention.
So called chipper clubs have been developed for hitting the ball onto the green from close range. The use of these clubs is limited and difficult. Thus, they have not become widely accepted for use by golfers of all abilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,320 of Bamberger discloses a golf club having a head with a multi-angled hosel (generally S-shaped in the plane of the club face). While the club is said to be usable with a putting stroke from a variety of positions on the golf course, the shape of the golf club, particularly the head, is substantially different from that of the present invention.
A number of putter designs contain a flat, planar face for driving the ball on the green without loft or misalignment. Examples of these may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,401 of Hainey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,285 of Turner and U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,624 B1 of Zabytko et al. The Zabytko et al. device provides for the addition of lead or alloy weights to optimize weight and balance. The present invention comprises a club head of a substantially different shape to achieve its objective.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,329 of Schneebeli discloses a matched pair of golf clubs which have identical heads with identical shafts and grips except that one head has a striking face with the loft of a putter and the other head has a second striking face with the loft of a chipper. This pair of golf clubs differs from applicant's dual purpose, multi-function implement of a single club.
Publication No. US2002/0183132 A1 of Said et al. discloses a golf club with a sharp edge at the intersection of the heel surface of the club head and the front face of the club head. This allows the club to be easily swung through obstacles such as those usually encountered in the area of the rough surrounding the green. Except for the sharp edge at the leading surface of the club head, the head appears to be of conventional shape and construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,536 B1 of Lovett discloses a club with a striking surface having an arcuate leading edge extending downwardly from the heel to a forward-most point of the striking surface. The leading edge is also significantly forward of the center line of the hosel. The golf club head of Lovett is a club wedge rather than a dual purpose club of the present invention.
The golf club disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,018 B1 of Mason is designed for a specific purpose, effecting chip shots within 60 yards of the green. The club is fitted with a long shaft which forces the golfer into an upright position to create a chipping stroke similar to a normal putting stroke. The club is generally convex in shape when viewed from the side. The club of this patent is designed for chip shots onto a green up to distances of about 60 yards. The shape of the head of the present invention is notably different from that of Mason.